Blue Shadows
by DarkAngelWolfie
Summary: Luna is the Daughter of Artemis. She is the second strongest of the gods, but spends most of her time at Camp Half-Blood. However, soon she'll be given a new task that might challenge her. Will she be able to complete her task of protecting the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry and get home? Or will someone distract her along the way and convince her to stay? *Marauders Era*
1. Chapter 1

I dodged through the trees. The moon shone down on me brightly through the darkness. I had to hide and get back into my battle suit and mask. I jumped up into a tree. I made a slicing motion with my hand. Darkness suddenly shrouded me and turned me invisible. I heard thundering footsteps running past the tree I was hiding in. I watched the ogres all stop under the tree. I watched them all sniff the air before turning around and slowly walking away from my tree. I made a rotating movement with my hand. My silver markings that adorned my arms glowed a silver-blue. The glow died down and left me in my battle suit. It was a dark black that matched my raven hair. It had a face mask that covered most of my face and was carved with silver wolves. My delicate silver and blue markings glowed again and I suddenly had a bow and arrow and two katana swords in their sheaths at my hip. I silently jumped down. I flicked my wrist and the darkness veiling me disappeared. I gave a great big stretch and my wolf ears and tail appeared. The spell I had previously been using to cover them shimmered in the air. I let loose a loud growl and the ogres whirled around. They saw me and began lumbering towards me. I grinned beneath my mask. My eyes glinted with excitement. I got into a fighting stance. Bring it on ogres.

I wiped my blades on the grass. I then quickly leapt up into the air. I landed on the ground as a silver wolf with blue markings. Sorry, I forgot to tell you who I am. I am Luna, the goddess of wolves and most of the moon's creatures and powers. The moon goddess(my deceased mother) was very proud of me because I was actually one of the strongest gods of them all. Then she died and I took her place. I tilted my head towards the moon and howled. I heard the answering howls of neighbouring wolves. With a wolf-ish grin I took off towards the howls.

As I approached the wolf pack I saw the alpha pick up my scent. He happily turned towards me, wagging his tail. I nodded slightly to show that I had acknowledged his presence. He may be the alpha, but I was the high alpha. I was high alpha of most wolf packs and all of them obeyed me and pledged their loyalty. My dominant nature demanded respect and the wolves understood this. I spent the rest of the night hanging with the wolves.

As the sun began to rise bursts of colour clouded the sky in a gentle harmony of colours. With high spirits I shifted out of my wolf form into my half-wolf-half-human form. I ran back through the forests to Camp Half-Blood. As I passed through the barrier I heard Chiron coming towards me. "Luna! There you are! I need you to go on a mission for me." Chiron said solemnly. I nodded. "I need you to stay at a school for me. Monsters are beginning to attack the wizards at a school. I need you to defend the school. You have a very good reputation for being a very good fighter." Chiron said with a slight bow at the last part. Because Artemis was the goddess of maiden hood(among other things) and she had vowed to stay without love, I had been born very much the same as the other gods. I was made purely from my mother's magic.I nodded. "Okay Chiron. I'll go on the mission. When do I return?" I asked. "You can return any time you want. We only want you there for a short amount of time, just until you can kill the Titan who is the leader." Said Chiron with a small smile. I nodded again and ran over to Artemis cabin. I was the only occupant so I had changed the bunk-filled rooms into a deluxe bedroom area and a lounge room. The roof was made of indestructible glass so that I could see the moon and stars at night. I proceeded to pack a bag for when I went to the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

I had talked to the head master of the school and we had organised a plan. If I protected the school, then he would let me train at night times. I also had to keep my identity a secret. I actually had more powers than the average witch or wizard because I was a goddess. The head master(Dumbledore) of Hogwarts(the school) obviously didn't know that I was a goddess. He just thought I was a demigod.

I walked over to the Gryffindor dorms. My small bag was about the size of my fist, but I had laid a spell so that when I pressed a button it would go back to normal size and weight. I walked over to the door. "Hello there, I just need to find out your identity so that I can let you in." Said a lady in a painting on the door. I took a deep breath. It wouldn't hurt to let one person know. I felt a light zap as the lady went into my mind. I heard an audible gasp. "My lady Luna! You do realise that wizards and witches believe in gods? If anyone knew who you were they would be kissing the ground you stand on." Said the lady while bowing. I smiled. "But what are you doing away from Olympus? Have you come to fight something? I've heard of your impeccable fighting skills." The lady gushed. "Yes. There are some monsters that are wanting to cause trouble. My job is to stop them. Then I will return to either Olympus or my other home down on earth." I said with a smile. The lady grinned and let me into the Gryffindor common room. "Oh, and darling? Every student has a different passcode to open the door. I will make yours 'Lady Luna'." The lady, who I now knew to be called Esperanza, grinned once more and shut the door. I turned around and noticed three boys sitting on the couches in the common room. I gave a shy smile and waved. They all stood up. "I'm James, this is Sirius, and that is Remus." The one with glasses said before pointing at the really tall guy and then at a brown haired boy. They both waved. "I'm Luna." I said before going into the girls dorms to put my stuff away. "Are you new here?" Said James as we all walked down the hall to dinner. I nodded. We were both interrupted as a blonde haired boy came over to us. "Here's Malfoy." I heard James say quietly. Malfoy stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Lucius. You really shouldn't hang around with these freaks. It'll give you a bad reputation." He said in a snarky voice. I pushed away his hand. "Sorry, I don't befriend snarky little brats." I said with a smirk. He stormed off. The boys turned to me. "I think we'll be good friends." Said Remus, shaking my hand. I smiled as he slung his arm over my shoulder and we all began walking down to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

TEN MONTHS LATER

I walked over to the door to the common room. Esperanza smiled when she saw me. "Lady Luna!" She said happily. "Esperanza! I told you not to call me that! What if someone is listening and they put two and two together and realised that I'm not really who I say I am?" I scolded her playfully. "Not to worry my lady. I doubt anyone would think of it as any more than a nickname. By the way, I was wondering if you could bring one of your friends in tonight. I want to meet them." She said, still happy. I sighed before shaking my head. She sighed. "I'll make sure that the window is left open as usual." She said before letting me in. Little did I know that James, Sirius and Remus were listening under James' invisibility cloak. "What was that all about?" Said Sirius in disbelief. "I don't know, but I think there's more to Luna than what she says there is." Said James. They all nodded in agreement. "I say that tonight we see what she's up to." Said Remus with a smirk. They all smiled evilly.

I climbed over the edge of the window. It was a five story drop, but I did it every night. I jumped out. As I was about to hit the ground I let my true form come out and my wolf ears and tail appeared. I landed softly on my feet. I felt my markings glow and my bow and arrow appeared in my hand. I smiled and let out a howl. I ran off into the forest with my furry ears and tail blowing in the wind.

*Remus's POV*

I watched as Luna climbed onto the window sill. She suddenly jumped over the edge. Speechless, I ran over to the window with the boys(AKA James and Sirius)and got there just in time to see her suddenly glow blue. The boys and I covered our eyes. When we looked again we saw Luna standing safely on the ground. But she was different. She had wolf ears and a tail with silver markings on her arms. The markings glowed blue and a bow and arrows appeared in her hands. She tilted her head towards the moon and let out a deep howl. She grinned and ran off into the forest. I was still speechless. "Well, you don't see that every day, do you?" Said James breathlessly. "She is...like me?" I finally managed to say. Maybe I had finally found another werewolf. "If so, no offence dude, but she is a lot prettier in her werewolf form." Said Sirius with a grin. I felt a pang of pain. Did Sirius...like Luna? I felt quite jealous, but I pushed my feelings aside. "Guys, we gotta follow her." I told them before running down the stairs that led outside. I could hear the others following behind me.

*Luna's POV*

I took a deep breath. I suddenly realised I still had my school robes on. I rotated my wrist in the familiar motion of using my powers. I shifted into my battle suit and mask. I let out a long howl. A few minutes later I heard the pounding of footsteps. I smiled as all the wolves of the forest surrounded me. They all bowed down and the alphas all stepped forward. I shifted to wolf form and moved toward the alpha in front. I froze at his scent. It seemed...familiar. I suddenly realised why. He was the wolf that raised me before I was taken into Camp Half-Blood! I rushed forward and touched noses with him. I nuzzled into his fur and inhaled his scent. I heard him talking to me in wolf language. I missed you. I was so proud when I found out that you were our Lady Luna. I suddenly heard a gasp from behind me. I froze as I turned around and saw Remus, James and Sirius standing at the edge of the clearing. "Lady Luna!" Remus said before bowing. I realised that they didn't know yet who I was. "Hello Remus Lupin. Oh yes. I'm the moon goddess. I know all about the creatures of the night. Including werewolves." I said softly. He gasped quietly. An idea then seemed to come to him. "If you know that, then do you know why Luna has the ability to half form into a wolf without a full moon and has silver markings on her arms?" He asked. I decided to find out some stuff. "Why is this Luna so important to you?" I said in curiosity. Remus stared off into space. "Because she is amazing, kind, beautiful, and very smart." Said Remus dreamily. He now had my full attention. "Remus Lupin! Do you have a crush on Luna?" I said in surprise. Remus was blushing so furiously he looked like a tomato. I suddenly felt a nudge at my side. I looked behind me and saw the wolves. Mistress, can we play yet? We're bored. A young wolf said while putting on puppy dog eyes. I shook my head. I'll play any game you want tomorrow, young one. I told him. He yipped excitedly and I smiled. I suddenly heard Zeus(king of gods) calling me up to Olympus. I quickly said goodbye before I disappeared in a flash of light. I appeared on my throne in Olympus, the home of the gods. I was once again in my normal form and wearing my godly uniform. It was a silver hunting costume and it was normal for me to have a bow and arrows. I saw all of the other Greek gods on their thrones. As usual I sat next to Zeus since I was the second most powerful. The others nodded to me. "Luna, we need your help. We have heard of your mission and will help you accomplish it quickly so that you may be free to help us." Said Zeus. "We need you to help fight Kronos. He is rising and we need help to fight him. You are the strongest goddess. Are you willing to help?" Asked Apollo, my mother's twin, the sun god. I nodded to Zeus. "I will help you. Now, can I go back and finish my mission? I won't need your help." I said while putting my other mask on.


	3. Chapter 3

I used a spell I had laid on my godly clothing previously so that when I wanted to I could change into any clothes I wanted. I then gave a loud wolf whistle. Since I was the most connected to animals and nature of all the gods I usually stayed down on earth. But I sometimes came back to Olympus, the home of the gods. All of the gods bowed down to me because my power was literally the strongest and even though Zeus was the king of gods, I was considered the queen and even Zeus bowed down to me. But I didn't think that Zeus and the others considered me their queen. I just thought that they were just showing respect. Anyway, soon after the whistle left my mouth, Arion appeared at my side. Arion was the fastest horse in all of Olympus and was so fast he could run on water and go around the entire world in one hour. He was also one of my best friends and always let me ride him. I was the only person who he would let ride him or even come close to him without him running off. Anyway, I patted him on his back. "I need to go back to Hogwarts." I said to Arion. He snorted. Why can't we just forget about that and instead do a quick lap around the world?Did I forget to mention that I can talk to animals? I shook my head and hopped on his back. Arion snorted again, but started running anyway. I smiled at him.

I quietly climbed through the window and into the dorms. I looked out the window and saw Arion standing at the edge of the forest. I smiled and waved at him. "Bye Arion!" I said with a wave. He neighed and ran off into the forest. I turned around and came face to face with the boys. Luckily I had changed out of my hunting suit and mask before I climbed through the window. I smiled nervously. "Where did you go? Why did you climb through the window? Why do you have ears and a tail? Were you talking to a horse?" I was bombarded with questions but I froze at the last two.I scowled and quickly looked at the boys. I was about to tell them something when a roar interrupted me. I rushed over to the window and saw a huge man with green skin and bronze armour. I gasped. Tonight was so eventful! It feels like only a few minutes ago I was jumping out the window!That must be the Titan! I turned to the boys. "Gotta go!" I said before quickly jumping out the window again. I did a wolf whistle mid-air and just as I was about to hit the ground Arion appeared under me. "Come on Arion, we got a monster to kill." I said to Arion. He sped off towards the Titan. As we got closer I hopped off Arion's back. "You distract him and I'll sneak up from behind." I told Arion. I suddenly remembered that only a God and a demigod could defeat a Titan. I quickly ran over to Arion. "Change of plan, I need you to go get Percy Jackson for me." I said. Arion nodded and sped off. I turned to face the Titan. "Bring it on!" I shouted before changing to full goddess form. My silver hunting suit and mask appeared and a small blue flame danced in my raven hair. I looked at my markings as they glowed again and my weapons appeared. I then realised that my hands were covered in blue flames. "This is new." I mumbled. I lifted my hands and pointed at the Titan's long green hair. I grinned as it caught alight and he danced around trying to put out the flames. As big as they are, Titans are quite stupid. I heard Arion returning and saw Percy on his back. As soon as he was in front of me, Arion kicked Percy off his back. Arion turned to me. "Mistress, I am never letting anyone else except you on my back again." He said with a disgusted snort. Percy groaned from the ground.

*Remus' POV*

I watched in amazement as Luna jumped out of the window again and landed on a horse who seemed to travel at the speed of light. I suddenly realised she was running straight for the monster. My eyes widened and I ran to the window and saw her transform into a silver hunting suit with a mask, katanas and bow and arrows. I watched in amazement as she threw flames at the giant-thing as the horse ran off, only to return moments later with a boy on his back. He kicked the boy off and the boy fell to the ground. "Percy!" Shouted Luna. He gasped and hopped up before hugging her tightly. She smiled as he kissed her cheek. I growled quietly and Sirius and James hurried over to see why. They scowled when they saw Percy kissing her cheek. I then saw Percy pull away."Do you want me to attack from the ground while you attack from the air?" Asked Percy. Luna nodded.

*Luna's POV*

I nodded and let my wings grow. Since I was the moon goddess I could also use other animals' power. I used white eagle wings. I flew into the air and began furiously shooting arrows at the Titan. Percy was caught off guard by the Titan and was hit backwards. With my attention on Percy for a short amount of time, I didn't see the Titan's dagger come towards me. I couldn't dodge out of the way fast enough. The huge dagger pierced my body, going straight through. Percy got up, knowing what was going to happen to me, and continued fighting. However Remus, who was watching from the window, was an entirely different story. "NO!" He screamed as the dagger pierced my body. He jumped out the window. I quickly flew over to catch him. I set him on the ground and wiped away some of the golden blood that was staining my hunting suit. A few drops fell on Remus' skin. I called an owl and she swooped down and picked him up. She carried him back up to the window. I turned back to the Titan and continued fighting with a hole in my middle. Eventually I could get a clean shot and I shot an arrow into the Titan's heart. He fell to the ground wordlessly. I flew back up to the window before I remembered that Percy couldn't fly. I picked him up with ease bridal style and dropped him off at the window before letting my wings disappear. I noticed Percy had been caught by the Titan's dagger. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He healed before pulling out of the hug. I turned around before catching Remus glaring at Percy. Percy suddenly knelt down in front of me. I rolled my eyes. "I did not get to greet you properly before, my Lady." He said. I held out my hand and pulled Percy up from a kneel. I turned back to the boys. "I'm sorry." I whispered before waving my hand, erasing all their memories of me. Percy grabbed my hand. "Those two are in love with you. You won't be able to fully erase their memories of you." He said. I scowled. I waved my hand again and turned away from them. Percy gave me a strange look. "Did you seriously just do the same thing Hera did to me?" He asked incredulously. I shrugged and gave a shrill whistle. Arion appeared at the base of the tower. I shoved Percy out the window and jumped out after him, folding my wings closer to my body so that I would fall faster through the air. I passed Percy and held out my hands. He grabbed onto them and I quickly pulled up, opening my wings just in time. I dropped Percy gently on the ground and landed next to him, my wings disappearing. I pulled myself up onto Arion and turned to Percy, about to tell him to hop on, but was stopped short by the look on his face. I sighed and went to say something. Suddenly I disappeared, reappearing on Mount Olympus. My face suddenly turned calm as I stalked up to Ares, who was operating the machine that called me up to Olympus. I swung a punch at his head before I waved my hand and a moon blossom plant appeared on him. The moving, twisting vines tied him up and gagged him. Turning my back on the struggling God of war, I turned back to my throne of silver moon blossoms. I flicked a finger and the tied up God of war was dragged over the ground and into his throne. The vines stopped moving and moon blossoms appeared. Ares stopped struggling and froze as the entrancingly beautiful flowers bloomed all over him. I turned away from him and turned toward Zeus. "What is the meaning of calling me up here when I'm in the middle of a conversation?!" I questioned, my face still calm. Zeus looked uncomfortable. "Well, you see... It turns out that it was a false alarm. Kronos is not rising, it was just those pesky Furies again." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, well I don't really care because I have things of my own to deal with." I told him before I waved my hand and disappeared, filling the room with paralysing moon blossoms as punishment. I reappeared in front of Percy. He was still looking at me with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. I rolled my eyes again and pulled Percy up onto Arion. "Fine. I'll drop you home and then I'll go back and stay at the school." I told him. He nodded. "But I'll only stay until the winter ball, which is in a week. I'll stay for a week after that and then I'll go." I said before Arion took off towards Camp


End file.
